


Anything

by nubbles45



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 19,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbles45/pseuds/nubbles45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after the fall Sherlock comes back but he's not the only one that does. Fluffy and angsty johnlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anything

John's P.O.V

When I got to Sherlock's grave I set the flowers by it and stood there for a minute before I spoke. "One year is long enough Sherlock you can come back now." I felt tears burn my eyes."I miss you, Sherlock and I don't know how I made it through one whole year without you.You were the most amazing man I ever met and I" My voice cracked and I collapsed to the ground."I love you Sherlock" I choked out. I put my face in my hands. I felt anger build up inside me why did he do this to me."SO JUST STOP STOP THIS NOW AND COME BACK!" I yelled."I MADE IT THROUGH ONE YEAR AND I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN MAKE IT THROUGH ANOTHER SO EITHER YOU COME BACK TO ME OR I COME TO YOU!" I was furious I needed him. I stayed there and waited for him silently for an hour and he didn't come. "Okay then I'll come to you" I stood up and placed my hand on his name."I'll see you soon, Sherlock."

When I got home I walk up to my room and opened the drawer of my nightstand. I grabbed my gun and slipped it into my back pocket. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Then I walked down to Sherlock's room.I lied down on his bed. It still smelled like him. I sat there for a moment and took in his scent. I sat up and took the pen and paper from my pocket. I scribbled on it then set it on his nightstand.

You didn't come back to me so I am coming to you.

I pulled the gun out of my pocket and lied down again. I slowly put the gun to my head. I heard a noise. It sounded like someone running. I ignored and tightened the grip on the gun. "I love you, Sherlock and I'm coming to see you" The door flung open.

"JOHN DON'T! PLEASE JOHN IT'S ME I'M HERE!" I looked and saw Sherlock.

"No, you're just my imagination," I said.I looked back up to the ceiling.I felt a hand grab mine.

"No John it's really me I promise you" I looked up tears running down my face.

"It's really you" I choked out.

I dropped the gun and hugged him.He hugged me back. I pulled away and looked at his face. He looked horrible he had bags under his eyes and they were bloodshot. He had a bruise under his right eye. I pulled him back into my embrace.

"It's okay I'm here now don't cry" He whispered softly into my ear. I had never heard Sherlock sound like this. His voice was filled with emotion. I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you, Sherlock" I mumbled quietly.

"I know" I heard him mutter. 

I must have fallen asleep like this because I woke up in his bed. I rolled over and he wasn't there. Was it a dream. I felt tears in my eyes. "It was a dream, all just a dream" I closed my eyes.

"CRAP!" I heard someone yell from the kitchen.There was someone in the kitchen. I snapped my eyes open. I sat up slowly. I turned and put my feet on the ground. I felt something cold under my right foot. I jumped. I looked down and saw my gun laying on the floor. I bent down and picked it up. then I stood and slowly walked to the bedroom door.

I slowly opened the down and walked down the hall. I turned to corner and point my gun at the person in the kitchen. "GET ON THE GROUND" I yelled. The person turned around. I dropped my gun.

"you know most people just say good morning, John" It wasn't a dream Sherlock was really back and alive.He held out a cup of tea,"here" he said. I stood there in shock. I walked over to him and poked him in the chest. He winced in pain.Why did that hurt I didn't poke him hard?

"sorry," I said. he looked down at me and smiled. I had never seen him smile like this unless there was a good murder.

"What's wrong?" He said.

"um..nothing" He looked at me the smile now gone from his face. His face now looked confused and hurt. "John" He grabbed my arm. "What's wrong?" I stood there for a moment confused. Sherlock hated physical contact why was he grabbing my arm.

"Are you okay?" I said. He nodded.

"are you okay?" He said.

"I'm not sure" I felt a lump in my throat. He's back! Sherlock cleared his throat.

"I'm guessing you've got questions" I nodded because that's all I could do. He handed me some tea."Go sit down I'll be in there in a moment first I have to clean this." He motioned to the floor. I looked down and saw for the first time a shattered mug on the ground.

I sat on the couch and waited. About five minutes later Sherlock sat next to me.

"okay," he said, "First question."

"um" I hesitated. All I could think about was him and that he was back."Why? Why did you leave me?"

"That's easy Moriarty was going to kill all my friends if I didn't jump. Next question" he said impatiently

"Okay, How did you do it?"

"Molly.She-"

Molly knew he was alive? She always looked so upset though.

"Wait Molly knew?" I interrupted

Sherlock nodded "yes" I guess Molly is a good actor.

He continued. "She helped me clear the street and told me how to fall without dying" Clear the street? There were people on that street I remember a biker ran into me.

"Next question" He was drumming his fingers on his leg. I could tell he just wanted this to be over with.

"Wait, I took your pulse you were dead and there were people on the street it wasn't cleared," I said still not done with the question.

"Ball under the armpit blocked the artery momentarily cutting off my pulse and those people were part of my homeless network" I waited for him to say next question but he didn't. He stared at me with guilt in his eyes. He slowly raised his hand and wiped a tear off my cheek. I hadn't realized I was crying. His hand lingered on my face for a few moments before he quickly put it down.

He cleared his throat "Next question."

"Why now? After a whole year, you chose to return last night why?" Last night. I had forgotten what happened. What did I say to Sherlock? I couldn't remember anything besides him from last night.My thoughts were interrupted by Sherlock speaking.

"Well, you were going to um....kill yourself" His voice cracked and I could see the pain in his face. It all can back to me now. I was on his bed with a gun to my head. He walked in and hugged me and I told him that I loved him.

"And I couldn't let you do something like that because of me" A tear rolled down his cheek. I reached up and wiped it with my thumb. I quickly put my hand down.

"um Next question" He choked.

"'um" I drew a blank. I couldn't think of another question. "I can't think of any other questions" I muttered.

He turned and looked at me. I could see a hint of fear in his eyes." um...C-can I ask you a question?" He stuttered. Sherlock never stuttered. I looked into his eyes and got lost in the beautiful color of them. Then I realized I had to answer his question.

"anything" I finally said. He looked down at his lap.

"Do...do you l-love me?" I looked at him then I reached my hand up to his cheek and turned his head so we were face to face. His eyes were full of fear now. I looked down at his lips. God they were perfect. Then I reached my other hand to his other cheek and kissed him.

I could tell he was confused at first then he kissed me back. His lips were soft. He pulled away. I didn't want it to stop. Our noses were touching. "Is that a yes?" He smirked.

"No," I said jokingly. I saw his eyes fill with fear again and he was about to say something "this is" I said and I pulled him into another kiss.


	2. I Have You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be changing the P.O.V every once in a while. I will always have whose P.O.V it is in the beginning of the chapter

Sherlock's P.O.V

I pulled away and winced at the sudden motion. John looked at me concerned. "Are you okay? You winced earlier too" He said softly.

I wasn't okay. "Yeah, I'm fine."

John knew I was lying."No, Sherlock you are not okay and know you're lying!" He said raising his voice a little.

" It just hurts a little that's all. I can deal with pain. It helps me think."I say.

"What happened?" I could see that he was clearly worried about me.

What was I going to tell him? I couldn't tell him that I got beat up by Moriarty's boyfriend. "Moran" Crap why did I say that?

"What?" John said. 

"Sebastian Moran he..he um he beatmeupandnearlykilledme," I say quickly hoping John would let it go. I knew he wouldn't though.

"What? Who's Sebastian Moran?"

"He was um a friend of Moriarty's" l lied. He was more than a friend.

"A friend how could a psychopath like Moriarty have a friend?"He laughed.

"Well, I have you" I muttered.

He raised an eyebrow. "You aren't a psychopath though."

"and you're not a friend," I said.

He looked at me confused."Then what am I?"

I looked him in the eye."A boyfriend." 

He smirked."Okay, anyway back to this Moran guy. He was Moriarty's friend?"

"Well, kind of" I mumble.

"Kind of?" He looks confused again.

"He was Moriarty's um boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND! HA, HOW COULD HE HAVE A BOYFRIEND HE WAS A BLOODY PSYCHOPATH!"He laughed.

"Yes boyfriend and he held a grudge. A couple days ago he found me and he..." I trailed off.

"What did he do?" John said.

"He attacked me and nearly beat me to death" I was embarrassed. How could I Sherlock Holmes not see it coming? Until he found me I had no idea he existed.

"How did you stop him from um you know killing you?" I knew John was mad but not at me.

"Well um...At first I didn't want to" I said quietly.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU WANT HIM TO STOP!?" John yelled.

"Because I wanted to die I couldn't live without you."

He looked shocked.I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"John I-" I had barely gotten that out before John kissed me again. His lips were soft and tasted salty from his tears. He pulled away and laughed. I was confused. Why was he laughing?

"How are we going to tell Mrs.Hudson?" he said. Where was Mrs.Hudson I hadn't heard her all day?

I was still confused why he was laughing. "I don't know. Why are you laughing?"I said seriously.

"Because you know she is going to hug you," John said and continued to laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"Where is Mrs.Hudson?" I asked.

"She went to her sisters and will be back tomorrow" John finally stopped laughing.

"Well, I'll just have to greet her when she comes back then" John nodded.

"What about Greg?" He said. Who the hell is Greg?

"Who?" John rolled his eyes.

"Lestrade, you idiot." Oh, I always forget his name. I quickly delete it. It's not that important.

"You still talk to him?" I said.

"Yeah. I help with cases from time to time" I was surprised. They must really need help if they called John. 

"We can surprise him next time he calls you for a case" He smiles. "Okay"

"anyone else before I tell Mycroft to spread the word?"

"Nope", I lean over and hug him. He hugs me back and we bother lean back on the couch.

I grab the remote and turn on some crap telly. We stay like this for the rest of the day. Around ten, I hear John yawn and he gets up. "I'm going to bed goodnight, Sherlock" He leans down and kissed the tip of my nose.

He is about to walk up the stair when I stop him. "where are you going?" I ask him.

He turns around and walks to the door. "To bed I said that," He says.

"Well, I know that but why are you going upstairs?" He looks confused. 

"Because that's where my bedroom is."

"Oh Well, I was wondering if you wanted to um.. sleep with me tonight?"

"Oh um sure" he stammers."I'll just go and grab some pajamas okay?" He smiles at me.

"Okay", I smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I'll have the next chapter up soon. Sorry the chapters are short I'll try to write longer ones.


	3. Never

Sherlock's P.O.V

"I love you Sherlock and I'm coming to see you" Bam! I was too late.

I jolt awake and sit up. I am drenched in sweat. I see John lying next me. He rolls over.

"Sherlock, Are you okay, love?" His voice is hoarse from just waking up, but I can hear the concern. He sits up next to me. I lean my head on his shoulder and shake my head.

"No" My voice cracks and I feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Nightmare?" He wraps his arm around my shoulders. I nod and he leans his head on mine.

"Do you want to talk about it, love?" I can hear the worry in his voice.

I don't say anything and we sit there in silence for a while. I lift my head from his shoulder and finally, I break the silence.

"I...I dreamt that I was too late" John turns to face me. He looks confused.

"Too late to what?" He asks me.

"I was too late yesterday" I barely get out before I start sobbing.I bury my head in the nape of his neck. I feel John pull me closer. He turns and kisses the top of my head.

"But you weren't Sherlock. That's the important thing. I'm here love" John whispers into my hair.

"I'm sorry, John. I'm so sorry" I say into his neck.

"It's not your fault, love," He say to me.

"No John it is. I left you and I'm sorry" I move so I can look at John. He has tears rolling down he cheek. I raise my hand and wipe them away. I lean closer to him so our foreheads are touching. I look him right in the eye.

"I love you, John and I'm sorry for what I put you through." He leans in and kisses me

.He pulls away and says."I love you too, Sherlock, but you really don't have to apologize" I sigh. I don't want to argue with him.

"We should try and get some more sleep," I say. He nods and lays down again.

I stay still for a minute then lay down next to him. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him close. He rests his head on my chest. I kiss the top of his head.

"John" I whisper a few minutes later. He turns his head.

"Sherlock? What's wrong?" He asks. 

"Nothing I just wanted to see if you were still awake." I lie I knew that he was still awake.

"Okay, are you sure?" I can tell he's a little annoyed but also worried.

"yeah" I reply. he turns his head again and snuggles closer to me.

"Don't ever leave me, John" I whisper half hoping he hears me and half hoping he doesn't.

He doesn't move and I assume he is asleep. "Never" I hear him whisper into my chest. I sigh and close my eyes.


	4. Eggs Benedict

John's P.O.V

I woke up a couple hours after Sherlock's nightmare. He was still asleep. I pull away from him a little careful, not to wake him. He so adorable when he sleeps. I watch him for a little bit then I slowly get up. Sherlock just rolls over and buries his head in my pillow. Maybe if I make it Sherlock will eat some breakfast. I grab my robe and slip it on then walk to the kitchen. What does he like to eat? I haven't seen him eat in a year. I decide that I'll just make what I'm good at toast and eggs benedict.

Just as I finish I hear Sherlock get out of bed. I quickly set plates and the food on the table. He walks into the kitchen. "Good" he yawns. "Morning" He rubs his eyes.

"Good morning, Love," I say to him. He smiles. I love calling him love.He looks down at the table then up at me confused. "You made breakfast?" He says. "Yes I did and you're going to eat it," I say sternly. He sighs. "It can't be that bad" he mutters as he sits down.

"You made breakfast?" He says. "Yes I did and you're going to eat it," I say sternly. He sighs. "It can't be that bad" he mutters as he sits down.

"Yes I did and you're going to eat it," I say sternly. He sighs. "It can't be that bad" he mutters as he sits down.

He sighs. "It can't be that bad" he mutters as he sits down.

I hand him a cup of tea and sit down across from him. He studies the food for a minute then puts some on his plate. I smile. He slowly puts a bit into his mouth."This is good" He says with a mouthful of eggs. "I'm happy you like it," I say. He eats a whole plate of eggs and a piece of toast.We sit there for a minute after were done. "Were you hungry?" I ask him. He nods."very" He laughs. I get up and put our plates in the sink then walk to the stairs. "Where are you going?" Sherlock asks. "I'm going to get some clothes then shower" "Oh," He says.

"I'm happy you like it," I say. He eats a whole plate of eggs and a piece of toast.We sit there for a minute after were done. "Were you hungry?" I ask him.

He nods."very" He laughs. I get up and put our plates in the sink then walk to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asks. "I'm going to get some clothes then shower."

"Oh," He says.

I walk up to my room and pick out a cream colored jumper and some jeans to wear. When I walk back downstairs Sherlock is sitting on the couch with my laptop."Sherlock you are aware that's my laptop" He nods.

"Of course. Mycroft has mine." He says without looking away from the screen. I don't even ask why Mycroft has it.

When I am finished showering Sherlock is still in the same place on the couch. I walk over and sit next to him and lean my head on his shoulder. "What are you looking at?" I ask looking at the screen of the laptop.

"Can't you see John? I'm looking at your blog" He snaps. I elbow him. "Rude?" He asks.

"Yes Sherlock," I say.He turns and kisses the top of my head.

"Sorry," He says them goes back to reading my blog. After a few minutes of silence Sherlock speaks. "You didn't post much after I left," He says.

"I-" I stop went I hear the door. Mrs. Hudson.

I can feel Sherlock tense up. Mrs. Hudson doesn't know about him yet. I hear her walk up the stairs. "John? Are you home?" She yells.

"Um Yeah, I'm up here on the couch," I say and turn to Sherlock. I can tell he's nervous about her reaction. I quickly kiss him then sit up just as Mrs.Hudson walks in.

"Hello J-" She stops when she sees Sherlock.

"Mrs.Hudson," He says. "How are you?"

She steps forward. "I-Is it really you?" She says. Sherlock stands up.

"Yes, It's really me" She quickly hugs Sherlock. He just stands there awkwardly.She pulls back and looks him in the eye.

"Do you know what you did to John!?" She yells. Sherlock nods.

"Yes. I do and have apologized to him. I um guess I should apologize to you too. I'm sorry for what I did Mrs. Hudson but I had to do it" She nods.

"I accept." She turns around and walks to the door. She turns around and leans on the door frame."I'm so happy your back, Sherlock and I bet John is too" She says.

"Oh, he is," Sherlock says. I laugh.

"Oh, so you two are finally together then?" She asks."

"Finally," Sherlock says then turns and winks at me.

"Yes, we are," I say.

"Well, good it's about time. Goodbye boys" She says and leaves. Sherlock sits next to me and grabs the laptop again.

"What did she mean by finally?" He asks confused. I laugh.

"She means that she always knew we would get together" He snorts.

"I always knew too," he say,

"really?" He nods.

"Yes I just didn't know how to tell you that you loved me" I laugh.

"Oh whatever" and lean my head on his shoulder again. He shuts the laptop and throws it on the coffee table.

"So when's our next case?" He asks.

"I don't know. Greg hasn't called with any" He sighs.

"Who the hell is Greg?" He asks. I laugh.

"Lestrade you idiot" Then my phone rings. Sherlock quickly picks it up.

I try to grab it from him, but he pulls it away. "It's Harry," He says.

"Okay, thanks for telling me now give me my phone" He laughs and stands up.

"Nope", He pops the "p". The phone stops ringing. I stand up and try to grab it from his hands, but he quickly runs to the kitchen. I hear it ring again. It must be important if she is calling again. I run after Sherlock. He is leaning on the counter phone in his hand.

"Give. Me. My. Phone" I say. I walk up to him and try to grab it again. He quickly puts it above his head.

"Try and get it," He says and smirks."That's not fair!" I yell at him. He just stands there with the phone above his head.

"Fine," I say. I reach up and try to grab it, but I'm too short. I stand and think for a moment. I look up and Sherlock and smirk.

"What?" He says. I quickly wrap my arms around him and start to tickle him. He laughs but keeps the phone above his head.

"Sherlock Give it to me" He grabs one of my arms with his free hand and tries to stop me. Then finally he collapses to the ground laughing. I quickly grab the phone and run into the living room. I check my phone. I have a voice mail. I listen to it and it's just Harry checking on me.

Sherlock finally comes back in when I'm done listening to the voice mail. He plops down on the couch and sulks."Sherlock" I say and he just lays there. "Sherlock!" I yell. He rolls over.

"What?!" He snaps at me.

"Are you mad because I tickled you?" I ask trying not to laugh.

"Of course not," He says and rolls over again. Of course he is. I get up from my chair and walk up to the couch. I lay down next to him. I am halfway off the couch, but we fit.

"I'm not mad," He says. he rolls over and buries his head in my chest.

"I'm bored" I hear him mumble.

"We'll have a case soon don't worry," I tell him. We lay there for awhile and eventually Sherlock falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really bad that my chapters are so short! I just have a hard time writing long ones. Anyway I hope you enjoyed.


	5. The Game Is On

Sherlock's P.O.V

"John! I'm bored!" I yell at John. It's been a week since I got back. I haven't left the flat at all and I'm bored.

"Find something to do Sherlock! I'm busy!" John yells at me from the kitchen.

What is he doing? I think he told me, but I was in my mind palace when he did. I roll over on the couch and bury my face into the back of it.

I fall asleep. I don't dream often, but I dream now.

I am on the top of Bart's, staring at John. My phone at my ear. I can hear him talking to me, but I can't understand it. My mind is racing. I just stare. 

I finally clear my head and I hear John scream my name. Then I realize that I jumped. I'm falling. Time seems to slow. I see John ran towards me yelling my name.

I wake up. I feel John's hand on my shoulder. I roll over and face John. I quickly wrap my arms around him and bury my head in the nape of. his neck. I feel tears burn my eyes." J-John" I choke out.

" Sshhh, Sherlock It's okay I'm here" He whispers. He rubs my back.

I squeeze him tighter. " I'm sorry, John. I'm so so sorry" I say into his neck.

" Sherlock it's okay" He kisses the top of my head. I pull away so I can see his face. I can see he's concerned.

He leans and kisses me. He runs his hand through my hair. " It was just dream, Sweetheart," He says.

" Um Sweetheart?" I raise and eyebrow.

John chuckles. " Just trying it out."

I laugh and kiss him again." I kind of like it" He laughs.

" Okay then, Sweetheart, I made you lunch." He stands up and sticks out his hand. I grab his hand just as his phone starts to ring.

He pulls it out of his pocket and answers it. I can't tell who he's talking too. We into the kitchen holding hands. John hangs up the phone just as I sit down.

I look at the table. He made pizza. I grab a piece and take a bit. John stares at me confused. "What?" I ask him.

"Nothing. I just thought you would be curious about who called me."

I laugh and take another bit. " Yes I am but I am also hungry" He laughs. We eat in silence. Finally, when we are both done I speak. "So who was it?" I ask him.

He smirks."Guess, Sweetheart."

I think a minute. "Gavin?" I ask hoping it was.He laughs.

" Grab your coat. We're going to The Yard." I quickly get up and grab my coat. John grabs my scarf and wraps it around my neck.

"Can't forget this" He smiles and kisses me.

We walk down the stairs and Mrs.Hudson greets us. "Going somewhere?" she asks. I give her a quick hug.

" The game is on, Mrs.Hudson!" I say as I walk out the door.

We get a cab.About half way to The Yard, I realize that Graham doesn't know I'm alive. I laugh thinking about his reaction. "What's so funny?" John asks confused.

" Just thinking about George's reaction."

He laughs. " It's Greg," He says. The cab stops at The Yard. I quickly get out and rush to the door. John grabs my wrist before I can open the door.

" relax Sherlock" I lean down a kiss him.

" I am sorry" I grab his hand and we walk in.

No one notices us lucky. I can't wait to see Gavin's reaction. I can see him in his office focused on his computer. John squeezes my hand. I lean down. "I'm just going to barge into his office okay?" I whisper into his ear. He nods.

"I'll get us some coffee" I nod and he walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Thanks for reading!!


	6. You and Murder

John's P.O.V

When I got back to Greg's office he was hugging Sherlock tight. I laughed as Sherlock stood there awkwardly. He scowled at me. Greg finally let go and stepped back. I stood next to Sherlock. Greg smirked at us.

"Just say it. It hurts to watch you think" Sherlock says then sighs. Greg rolls his eyes. "Still the same old Sherlock. " I laugh.

"Still the same old Sherlock. " I laugh. Theirs is an awkward silence for a while till Greg speaks again. "So um are two um ya know um."

Sherlock sighs again."Together? yes, we are" Sherlock turns and kisses me. "WHAT THE HELL?" I hear someone from behind us say. I turn and see

"WHAT THE HELL?" I hear someone from behind us say. I turn and see Anderson standing in the doorway. Sherlock shuts the door in his face. "sorry about that" He says. 

"sorry about that," He says. 

Sherlock claps his hand together."So you have a murder for us?" He asks. Greg nods. Sherlock grabs my hand and rushes out of Greg's office. 

"Where are you going?" Greg yells at us. "To the crime scene!" Sherlock yells.

"To the crime scene!" Sherlock yells.

Greg runs after us and grabs Sherlock's shoulder. "There is no crime scene, Sherlock," He says as Sherlock turns around.

"What?" I say. "The body was dropped off at the morgue" Sherlock nods then turns to leave again pulling me with him.

"where are we going?" I say to Sherlock as he gets a cab.

"To see a dead body, obviously," He says and steps into the cab. The ride to Bart's is quick. When we get there Sherlock quickly runs to the morgue. Molly is examining a brain when we get there. "Molly! We need to see the body" Sherlock yells.

Molly jumps. "Um hello Sherlock. Hello John."

"Yes yes hello. The body. The one that was dropped off this morning" Sherlock rushes around looking for it. Molly walks over to an examining table with a body on it.

"It's this one" She says and uncovers the body.

Sherlock prances around it examining it. "He seems happy" Molly leans over and whispers to me.

"Well, it's his favorite thing a murder" Sherlock looks up at me and shakes his head. "What?" I say to him. He walk over and grabs my hands.

"Murder isn't my favorite thing You are" He leans down and kisses to tip of my nose.

"awww" I hear Molly. Sherlock turns and scowls at her them returns to the body. "So you two are together now?" She says.

"Obviously" Sherlock mumbles.

"Yes we are." I smile at Sherlock. He looks up at me and winks.

I walk over next to Sherlock and look at the body. Female about 22 years old. Stabbed to death. Sherlock grabs my hand again and pulls toward the door. "Goodbye Molly. Sorry for Sherlocks behavior" I say before he pulls me out the door.

Sherlock grabs his phone from his pocket and starts to text. "Who you texting?" I ask as we step into a cab.

"Gavin," He says.

"How was it done?" I ask him. He sends his text them puts his phone down.

"It was the gardener." He leans his head on my shoulder.

"The gardener did it?" He sighs.

"No. The gardener brought the body. It was an accident. The girl fell and was impaled by some gardening tools. The gardener found her didn't know what to do so just dropped the body at the morgue."

"Amazing," I say and kiss the top of his head. After a couple moments of silence, I speak again."Sherlock?" I ask.

"Yes John?" He sits up at looks at me. "Am I really your favorite thing?" I ask him.

He smiles. "Yes of course you and...." He trails off.

"Me and murder are your favorite things." He nods.

"Yes, my favorite things are You and murder but if I had to pick one I would pick you, John" He leans over and kisses me. I laugh.

"It's nice to know I'm better than murder" The cab stops and we get out. When we get upstairs I sit on the couch and Sherlock lays with his head on my lap thinking. We stay like this for about an hour until I think of something. I nudge Sherlock's head to get him out of his mind palace. 

"What?" He asks and opens his eyes.

"You have to tell Mycroft it's okay to let everyone know about you now" Sherlock makes a face at the mention of his brother.

"I'll call him tomorrow" He says and closes his eyes.


	7. How Do You Put Up With Him?

Sherlock's P.O.V

"Hello, brother dear," Mycroft says as he enters the flat.

"What are you doing here Mycroft?" I say. He walks over and sits in John's chair.

"I just wanted to check on you little brother" He fake smiles at me. I sigh.

"We both know that's not the real reason you're here, Mycroft" He laughs.

I hear the door close downstairs. John. "Sherlock! Can you help me?" John yells at me. I get up and Mycroft raises an eyebrow at me.

I walk down the stairs. John has about 10 bags in his hands. I quickly grab some. "Thank you, sweetheart," He says. He walks up the stairs and sets the bags on the table.

"Oh um hello Mycroft" I set the bags on the table and John turns and faces me. "Why didn't you say Mycroft was here?" He asks me slightly annoyed.

"I didn't think it mattered" I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him close. "Sorry," I say and kiss him.

I can almost hear the disgust on Mycroft's face.John pulls away and walks into the living room. He scowls at Mycroft because he is in his chair then he sits in mine. I sit on the arm of the chair. "What do you want?" John asks and wraps an arm around my waist. I almost shiver at his touch.

"I just wanted to inform you two that Sherlock will be the headline of the news tomorrow." 

"okay if that's all you can leave now," I say.

Mycroft scowls at me. "How are you?" He asks me.

"Why would you care. Now leave don't you have a diet you have to ignore." John chuckles. Mycroft stands up and I do too.

"You never answered my question. How are you?" I ignore him and push him to the door. He stops himself in the doorway."You are avoiding my question" Why won't he just mind his own business and leave. I try to push him out of the doorway, but he resists. "How are you and John?" This pushes me over the edge. I grab his arm and twist it behind him.

"We are wonderful. Now leave you annoying prick" He pulls his arm out of my grip. He turns and smiles at me. "Goodbye brother mine. John" He finally leaves.

John stands up. "How did you put up with him?" He says.

I walk over to him. "I just annoyed him back," I say and lean down and kiss him on the nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought I updated this but I guess I only updated on Wattpad and not here sorry :(
> 
> Nubbles


	8. One Last Thing

Sherlock's P.O.V

John sighed and sat down next to me. He leaned his head on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" I ask.

He sighs again. "My parents are in town." He says.

He doesn't talk about his parents a lot. "They want me to have dinner with them" I wrap my around him. "When?" I ask him. 

"tomorrow and I um ... might have told them, you would come with me."

I sigh. "Do they know about...you know us?" He groans. 

"No" I can tell he doesn't want to tell them. "Why don't you want them to know?" I ask. I

"Why don't you want them to know?" I ask. I don't think they would have a problem with us.

"I'm not sure how they will react will me being gay," He says. "How did they react when Harry came out?" I asked. He squirms a little. "um they don't know."

"How did they react when Harry came out?" I asked. He squirms a little. "um they don't know."

"um they don't know."

How could they not know? She was married. I don't even ask how. I just pull him closer and he rests his head on my chest. "It'll be okay," I say to him.

\----The next day---

John walks into the kitchen. He looks gorgeous.I can tell he's really nervous.I walk over to him and wrap my hands around his waist. "Don't be nervous?" I say to him then lean down and kiss him.

I pull away. "we are going to be late," I say. He groans. I grab John's coat and hand it to him. I put my coat and scarf on and we leave.

John tenses up as we get to the restaurant. I grab his hand and squeeze it. I let go and we both get out.

When we walk up to the door I stop. I turn John so he's facing me. I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss him. "relax" I say and open the door for him.

John looks around for his parents.He starts to walk towards a table in the corner."John!" His mother says as we walk up. "Hello

"Hello mother," John says.He turns to his father and tenses up. "Hello father," he says.

We sit down. I nudge John. "oh um This Sherlock" His father scowls at me. 

"um Hello," I say. I'm nervous all of a sudden.

"Nice to meet you are you one of John's friends?" his mother asks me.

"Obviously" I mumble. John elbows me in the ribs.

"Kind of," I say. She looks at me confused.

"What do you mean kind of?" she asks me.

"I'm his um boyfriend," I say. Her eyes widen and she gasps. 

His father laughs. "You can't be serious." He says.

I thought I sounded serious."I am very serious." I say. "What? John We didn't raise you that way." He says.I feel anger start to build up inside me. John's mother just sits there dumbfounded.

"What? John We didn't raise you that way." He says.I feel anger start to build up inside me. John's mother just sits there dumbfounded.

"What way?" I ask. "To be a..a faggot it's not right son. I know some girls that I-" I snap and stand up cutting him off. 

"HOW IN THE HELL CAN YOU TALK TO YOUR SON THAT WAY?!?!" I yell. John stands up a grabs my hand." goodbye Mr. and Mrs.Watson." I say and turn to walk away, but John pulls me back.

"Goodbye mom. dad. oh and one last thing before I leave." John turns and kisses me. Then we leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) Next chapter will be up later today
> 
> Nubbles


	9. I Think Someone's In There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't when I will be able to update again because school starts tomorrow :/

John's P.O.V

Sherlock hailed a cab and gave them the address I could hear what he said." uh where are we going, Sherlock?" I ask him. He smiles. 

"Surprise," he said.

I grab his hand. "Sherlock, I really don't want to go anywhere," I say to him. He squeezes me hand. The cab stops and I look out the window.I smile. Angelo's.

"I'm bringing you on a date." He says to me and gets out.We walk in and sit at the table by the window. The same one we sat at when we were working on A Study In Pink.

We eat in silence. When we are done I speak. "Thank you, Love," I say and take Sherlock's hand. He looks at me confused.

"for what?" he asks me.

"For standing up to my father. I never had the guts to."He raises an eyebrow.

"John Watson the soldier scared to stand up to his father?" I sigh.

"yes. When I was younger I was terrified of him. He was a drunk. He'd come home and beat me and yell at me. I joined the army to get away from him."

Sherlock frowns and wipes away a tear from my face that I didn't know fell. "I didn't know that about you," He says.

I shrug."It was never relevant" He leans over and kisses the tip of my nose.

"I love you, John Watson," He says.

I smile. "and I love you, Sherlock Holmes. " He stands up

"Let's go home," He says. I stand up.

"lets," I say and he grabs me hand.

Sherlock's P.O.V

I opened the door to Baker St. and knew something was wrong. I feel myself tense up. John puts a hand on my shoulder. "Everything alright, Love?" I turn to him.

"Erm yeah. Everything's okay." I say. I don't want to alarm him, but I think someone's in the flat. I'm not sure. I doubt it though Mycroft has surveillance and would have told me if someone had.

I walk up the stairs with John behind me. When I to the door to the living room I stop. It's open just slightly.Someone is in there or was in there. John grabs my hand. I squeeze it then whisper."I think someone's in there. You go in through the kitchen and I'll check in here" He nods and lets go of my hand. 

I step forward and slowly open the door.I freeze in the doorway as I see what's inside.My blood goes cold. I see John from the corner of my eye. I can see the shock on his face. I try to move, but I can't. my mind isn't working. All I can do is stare at what's in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't resist a cliffhanger! Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Nubbles


	10. Thought I'd Do You A Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a wonderful first day of school so I decided to write the next chapter

I had a good first day of school so I decided to update :)

John's P.O.V

I look around the kitchen no one there. I decide to see if Sherlock found anything. I turn around look into the living room. Then I see it. I step into the doorway because I can't believe what's in front of me. I stand there shocked. I feel my heart sink. I feel tears prick in my eyes. I don't let them fall. I can't cry in front of him.

 

Sherlock walks over to me and pulls me close to him. I bury my head in his chest. He holds me tight. "Look at you two. How loyal you are to each other. it makes me sick." His voice sends shivers up my spine.I never wanted to hear that voice again.

"Why did you do it?" I hear Sherlock say. His voice cold and emotionless.

"Oh Sherly. I did for you and your little boyfriend," he gesture down at the body before him."I saw how mad you got at him the earlier so I thought I'd do you a favor" I pull away from Sherlock and turn to face the man in front of me.

"HOW CAN YOU CALL THIS A FAVOR? YOU KILLED HIM!!!" He laughs and lightly kicks the dead body in front of him.

"with all the beatings when he came home drunk I thought you'd be happy I got rid of him, Johnny Boy." 

He was right. Part of me did want him dead, but he was my father."You are one sick bastard Moriarty" I say.

He chuckles then wipes the pretend lint from his jacket. "Well, I best be off now." He says and walks toward the door.

Sherlock doesn't try to stop him. I step forward to, but Sherlock stops me. "Let him go" he whispers to me.

"I'll be seeing you two very soon" He waves and leaves.

Moriarty's P.O.V

I smile as I walk down the stairs. This is just the beginning. This was a favor. I knew he wanted him dead whether he knew it or not. Next time it will be someone closer to him. I am going to burn the heart out of him. I get out the door and start walking down the street. Now just to pick when. Let's see.

I pull my phone out and look through my calendar. I stop. Then that's when. I'm going to make Sherlock's life miserable then starting on that Tuesday. Tuesday's are always good days to break people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Nubbles


	11. We Need To Go To Mycroft's

Sherlock's P.O.V

I stare at the doorway.I had to let him go. I had to. If I hadn't Moran would be after us (if he isn't already). I hear John walk over to the body. I turn around. John kneels down next to his now lifeless father.He puts his face in his hands and I can hear his muffled sobs. My heart breaks and I can feel a tear roll down my cheek.

I kneel next to him and pull him close to me.He buries his head into my chest. "I'm sorry, John," I say. After a few minutes, he stands up and wipes his face with his hand. "We have to call someone" I stand up and pull my phone from my pocket. "I'll call and get coroner to take the body. Then, we have to go to Mycroft's."

I call coroner and they come get the body. "John," I say and sit on the couch next to him. He turns and looks and me. He looks tired and upset. I put my arm around his shoulders and pull him close to me again."We need to go to Mycroft's" I say.

He pulls away from me. "Why?" He asks me confused.

"Because Mycroft needs to know he's back and we need to make a plan to bring Moriarty down and Moran with him."

John nods and stands up. I stand up and grab my coat. I go outside and hail a cab. It doesn't take long for us to get to Mycroft's mansion of a house. I grab John's hand as we walk up to the door. I knock expecting someone to answer right away. No one does so I knock again. This time I can hear footsteps then the door opens.

Mycroft scowls when he opens the door. "What do you want Sherlock?" He asks me.His hair is a mess and his clothes are wrinkled.

"I have interrupted something," I say. He nods.

"Yes you have now what do you want?" I push past him and walk inside.

"I want Moriarty and Moran dead," I say. I look up and see someone coming down the stairs. 

"Lestrade?! What are you doing here?" I ask. I here Mycroft sigh and Lestrade walks and stands by Mycroft.

"Moriarty is dead and Moran is gone and Greg is here to see me."

I snort. "More like shag you. Anyway Moriarty is alive." I say.

Mycroft looks at me confused. "Moriarty is dead Sherlock."

John laughs. "No, he's not. How can you, The British Government, not know that?" 

"Moriarty is dead I'm sure of it." Mycroft insists.

"No, he's not Mycroft because I just saw him standing over my father's dead body then walk out of the flat" John yells and I can see a tear rolls down his cheek. I wrap my arm around John's shoulder and pull him close to me.

"Erm..Sorry for doubting you and for your erm lose" Mycroft says awkwardly. Greg just stands next to Mycroft dumbfounded.

"You need to find Moriarty and kill him. I don't care what it takes. I just need to know he's dead. Same with Moran." I tell Mycroft.

He nods."Greg can you give me a few minutes with my brother alone please" Mycroft says to Greg. Greg nods. John pulls away from me and follows Greg out of the room.

Mycroft leads me to his study. "What happened?" He asks me.

He seems surprisingly concerned. "John and I had just got back from having dinner. We entered to flat and I could tell someone was or had been in the flat so I told John to check the kitchen and I checked the living room. When I opened the door I saw Moriarty standing out a dead body. It wasn't till I saw John's reaction that I realized it was his father."

"Did Moriarty say anything to you?" Mycroft asked me. His voice was emotionless, but I could tell he was shocked and concerned.

I nod. "He said 'he'd be seeing use soon'" Mycroft nods.

"Anything else?" He asks me.

"Not of importance," I say.

"Are you sure Moran is still in prison?" I ask him. 

Mycroft stares at me for a moment and I know the answer. "I'll check as soon as I can" Mycroft says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i havent updated in like two weeks ive had school and was sick :( Anyway thanks for reading
> 
>  
> 
> Nubbles


	12. It's a Possibility

John's P.O.V  
\--one month later--

"Anything?" I ask Sherlock as he walks into the flat. He sighs and shakes his head.

"Not a goddamn thing! It shouldn't be this hard to find them!" Sherlock yells. I walk over to him and hug him.

"It's okay Sherlock. We'll find them" I say to him trying to relax him. He pulls away and walk to his chair.

He picks up his violin. "I know we will but I don't like the fact Moriarty's out there and Moran might be with him. What's stopping them from hurting one of us?"

I sigh. I know he's right. It's been a month since we found out about Moriarty. Sherlock's been searching none stop for him. Then a couple days ago Moran escaped from prison.

Sherlock starts to play his violin and I know he's thinking. I stand and watch him for a couple minutes. I hear Sherlock phone go off. I walk over to where he dropped his coat on the floor and grab his phone.

A message from Lestrade.

Sherlock, we need you now-GL

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out and check it.

We need you and Sherlock right now meet me where we found the girl in pink on your first case-GL

It must be important. Greg never texts me unless it's really important. I walk over to Sherlock, who is, still playing his violin. I tap him on the shoulder. He jumps and turns around.

"What?" He snaps at me. "Sorry," he says immediately after he snaps at me. I hand him his phone.

"Grab your coat," I tell him.

"You remember the first case we went on?" I ask him as we grab our coats. He stares at me for a minute.

"of course I do," he says offendedly. "We are going to the place where we found the woman in pink" I say to him.

"We are going to the place where we found the woman in pink" I say to him.

"Hmm,"Sherlock says as he opens the door. "Someone is trying to recreate our cases." He says., "I'm guessing" he adds quickly.  
We step outside and I grab Sherlock's sleeve. He turns around and faces me. "No," he says quickly and kisses me on the nose. "

"Sherlock it's a possibility," I say to him. He sighs.

"I know John." He says to me and he continues to walk.

I know he doesn't want to think that Moriarty's messing with us. He just wants to find him not play games with him and Moran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while since i've updated. I have been having some personal problems but im doing better now Thanks for reading


	13. Rache

Greg's P.O.V.

I stand waiting on the curb for Sherlock and John. I tap my foot. I remember the last time I was here years ago. It for the A Study In Pink as John called it on his blog. This time it's different is worse than the last time. I know Sherlock and John aren't going to be happy with what they find.I sigh and pull a lighter and cigarette out of my pocket.

I stand tapping my foot for ten more minutes before John and Sherlock arrive. Sherlock jumps out of the cab. Surprisingly he walks around and opens the door for John. "Why have you called us here Gavin?" 

I sigh. "It's Greg and you need to see this" I say gesturing to the house. 

Sherlock sighs. "This better be good I was doing something important," Sherlock says as the three of us walk inside.

"Sherlock you were playing violin," John says and I see Sherlock elbow him.

We walk up the stair and I stop in front of the door. "You remember the woman in pink that we found here a couple years back?" I say. Both of them, nod and Sherlock rolls his eyes. "Well, this is nothing like it," I say to them. 

"Okay, Okay can we go in now?" Sherlock says impatiently. I nod and slowly open the door.

Sherlock's P.O.V

I watch anxiously as Jeff opens the door. I hear John gasp from beside me. I grab his hand and squeeze it. I step into the room to get a better look. Graham was right this is nothing like the woman in pink. This is horrendous. I look around the room.I've seen something so horrible. This guy was brutal.

The walls are caked in blood. A man lay dead on the floor face down with multiple stab wounds to his back. I turn to the wall to the left of me. Written in the blood is"Rache-M"."Moriarty" I say under my breath. I turn to John he just stares at me in astonishment. I kneel next to he body.

Male about 33. Happily married. 2 kids. Cause of death blood loss. I stand up and turn the Lestrade. "How long ago was he found?" I ask. 

"About and hour ago" He replies. "

"Do you think it was him?" Lestrade asks me. I look and John who stares at me waiting for an answer.

I shake my head. "I don't know it could be Moriarty or Moran or both" I say. John cringes as I say their names.

I turn to John and pull him into a hug. I can tell he's worried. "It's okay" I whisper into his ear. I hear Geoff awkwardly clear his throat from behind us. I pull away from John then grab his hand. "I'll be in touch," I say to Lestrade as we leave. 

When we get back to Baker St. I sit in my chair and go to my mind palace. It has to be Moran or Moriarty. Moriarty did say he'd be seeing us soon. Yet it is still likely they are working together. Neither of them have shown their faces in awhile. "Rache" was written in blood. Last time it was written in A Study In Pink she was writing Rachel but this time it's not part of Rachel.This time it's the German word for revenge. Why would Moriarty or Moran want revenge?

I slam my hands on the armrests of my chair. Why do they have to play games with me?! I feel John grab my hand. "Sherlock, love it's okay you'll figure it out," He says to me and leans down and kisses the tip of my nose. He stands up and walk to his chair.

"John," I say as he sits down.

"Yes, love," He says."I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let them get to you" I say to him. He smiles sadly at me.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let them get to you" I say to him. He smiles sadly at me.

"Sherlock, don't make promises you know you can't keep," He says to me. I frown. I know I can't keep John safe. Moran and Moriarty are good they will always find a way. Nothing can stop them. 

"I'm sorry John," I say quietly.He stares at me confused.

He stares at me confused."Why are you sorry?"He asks me.

I sigh. "I'm sorry because I can't keep you safe. Nothing Not even Mycroft could stop Moran and Moriarty that's why I need them dead" John stands up and walks over to me. I stand up and pull him into a hug.I pull away and lean down so our forehead are touching. "I can't keep you safe and it kills me. I love you with all my heart John. I promise that I will do my best to protect you no matter what it takes and that is a promise I know I can keep" I say to him. I can feel tears burning my eyes.

"Sherlock," John says his voice cracking a bit."I know you can't keep me safe and I know I can't keep you safe but I promise you that I will try my best to protect you. I love you Sherlock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of having Greg's P.O.V in there? I'm not sure I might just keep it to John and Sherlock's P.O.V Thanks for reading
> 
> Nubbles


	14. Revenge You Idiot

John's P.O.V

Ugh what happened? I open my eyes and all I see is black. My head is killing me. I'm sitting in chair hands behind my back tied together.I hear a door open and footsteps. "Sherlock?" I croak my throat dry hoping it's him.

"Oh, John you're awake. Good" I can't recognize the voice. It's not Moriarty. Who is it? Then it hits me.

"Moran," I say under my breath.

"Ah Yes. You're smarter than I thought" He says. He turns on the lights and I can see him. He looks horrible.

I try to deduce him like Sherlock does, but I don't get very far. I know he hasn't slept in days, his eyes are bloodshot and tired looking. He has pain in eyes too. Why the pain though I mean I would understand if Moriarty was actually dead, but he's alive. 

He steps closer to me and smiles. "Where's your boyfriend?" I snap at him. I see the pain grow in his eyes. He moves so he's right in front of me. He leans down and our faces are inches apart.

"Dead. Your boyfriend killed him remember?" He says. 

He doesn't know. He doesn't know Moriarty is alive. He stand up and walks over to a table. "What do you want?" I say to him.

He laughs. "Revenge you idiot." He grabs a knife and holds it up."This one." He says examining the knife and he steps in front of me again.

"Your boyfriend killed mine and now he's going to pay for it" He says. He holds the knife up to my cheek and cuts into it. I feel the blood run down my cheek. It's not deep won't leave a scar...I hope. He smirks at me. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you now. I'm waiting for Sherlock to come to see" He walks away and sets the knife on the table.

He walks to the door and turns the lights out again.


	15. Don't Leave Me

Sherlock's P.O.V

Greg grabs my shoulder."Sherlock, Relax" He says to me. I glare at him then continue to pace. He sits down on the couch.How can I relax? John has been missing for 3 hours 29 minutes 49 seconds. Where is he? Who has him? 

I don't know where he is and I hate not knowing things in general but not knowing where John is is killing me. I go to my mind palace. "It's either Moran or Moriarty that has him," I say. Where though? I stop pacing and grab my coat. Greg stands up and walks toward me.

"Where are you going?" He asks me.

"I'm going to the pool. That's the only place I can think of." I say to him. He grabs his coat.

"I'm going with you." He says and follows me down the stairs. "

"No," I say to him and open the door. 

He grabs my shoulder again. "Sherlock, I. Am. Going." He says.

I sigh. "I'm not a child I don't need your supervision," I say and step outside.

Lestrade continues to follow me. "Sherlock this is dangerous you can't do this on your own." He says. I walk to curb and hail a cab. one quickly stops and I get in followed by Lestrade. I turn to him.

"Fine. You can go, but I am going in alone." I say to him. He nods. "You will wait outside and if I need help I'll tell you," I say to him and he nods again.

We finally get to the pool after what seems like hours. I step out of the cab closely followed by Lestrade. I start to walk toward the entrance, but Lestrade stops me. "I'm giving you 20 minutes then I'm coming in. Be safe Sherlock" He says then lets me go.

I walk toward the entrance. Once inside, I slowly make my way to the pool.

John's P.O.V

Moran comes back into the room and turns the lights on again. "Our audience has arrived," He says to me and walks toward the table. He grabs a knife, examines it and smiles. He then goes and stands behind the door.

A few minutes later, I hear a door close followed by Sherlock yelling my name. As I am about to yell back at him Moran looks at me and puts a finger to his lips. I can see Sherlock's shadow stopped in front of the door. 

The door slowly opens. "John," Sherlock says. I can see him. "John," He says again as he sees me. Then just as Sherlock is about to walk toward me Moran jumps out from behind the door and grabs Sherlock. I watch as Sherlock tries to escape his grip but fails. 

"Oh Sherly, relax," Moran says. Moran then looks at me and winks at me. Then he stabs Sherlock in the back through his chest. He laughs and lets Sherlock collapse to the ground. Yelling Sherlock's name I try to break free of my restraints. I don't succeed. I watch helplessly as the blood pools around his body and Sherlock closes his eyes.

No. Not again."NO!" I scream. Moran just laughs. I can't think straight. For the second time in my live my world collapses around me. Just then Lestrade bursts through the door. He quickly shoots Moran and he collapses. Lestrade then quickly kneels next to Sherlock.

"He's still alive," He says but I don't feel any relief.

"P-put pressure on the wound," I say my voice shaking."Stop the bleeding." I sit there and stare as Lestrade follows my orders.

Then two of Lestrade's men enter the room. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Lestrade yells at one of them. The other quickly comes and unties me.

I collapse to the ground next to Sherlock. I place one hand over Greg's helping put pressure on Sherlock's chest. I grab Sherlock's hand with the other. It's cold and lifeless. "Sherlock please love don't leave me not again." I whisper knowing he can't hear me.


	16. Caring is Not an Advantage

John's P.O.V

The ambulance and paramedics arrive after what seems like hours. I watch as they put him on the gurney. I follow closely behind them as they wheel Sherlock into the ambulance. As I am about to step in a paramedic puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry but you can't come with us." He says to me and shuts the back door.

I stand and watch as they race away. I feel Greg put a hand my shoulder. "Come on." He says to me. "I'll give you a lift to the hospital." I turn around to face him. I feel tears running down my face. Greg looks at me sympathetically. "He's going to be okay. He's Sherlock Holmes." Greg says attempting to help.

"What if he's not? What if he dies in that ambulance or in surgery?! IT'S NOT OKAY! HE'S DYING AND THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO!" I yell at him. 

"John. Relax. Don't be so negative." He says to me. "Come on let's go." I walk to his car and get in.

Mycroft's P.O.V

I sigh as I hear my phone ring. I pull it out of my pocket and look to see who it is. Greg. I smile and answer. "Hello, Gregory." I say into the phone.

"Mycroft, you need to get to the hospital now!" Greg says. His voice is frantic and worried. 

"What? Why?" I ask him. 

He hesitates and sighs. "Sherlock got stabbed." He says finally.

I hang up the phone without replying. I sit and try to process what I just heard. I run out of my office and get in a car. I tell the driver to got to St.Bart's fast. He quickly pulls away and heads to the hospital. I put my face in my hands. "Oh Sherlock. What have you done?" I say silently.

"Is everything alright, Sir?" The driver asks. I look up to see where we are. Only a couple more blocks. 

"No" I reply. The car quickly stops in front of Bart's. I jump out. I look up and remember the time Sherlock jumped. I quickly discard the thought and run into the building.

"Sherlock Holmes!" I yell at the nurse at the front desk. She jumps then does something on her computer.

"He is currently in surgery. You can wait over there for him to get out" She says and points to the waiting rooms.

"Thank you," I say quickly and walk to the waiting rooms.

When I enter I see John sitting in a chair. His face in his hands.His whole body is trembling. Greg is in the chair next to him. He looks at me and I know it's bad. "What happened?" I ask. Greg stands up and walks over to me. He grabs my arm and pulls me out into the hallway.

"I didn't to tell you in front of John. He's-" I cut him off.

"It's okay. I understand. What happened?" I repeat my question. 

"As you know John was kidnapped. Well, Sherlock was frantic trying to figure out what happened and where John was. He guessed they would be at the pool so he went there. I went with him, but he made me stay outside while he tried to find John. I waited outside for about 20 minutes before I went in.

When I went in I found Sherlock laying on the floor and John sitting in a chair with his hands tied. I also saw Moran standing with a knife in his hand laughing. I immediately shot Moran. Then went to Sherlock. He was stabbed in the back and the knife went all the way through. He was still alive when I got there." I stand there and stare at Greg.

He puts his hand on my arm. "Are you alright, Love?" He asks. I shake my head. Greg frowns and pulls me into a hug. Sherlock is probably going to die and my brain can't process that. My brain begins to shut down.

I don't know what to do. "I..Caring is not an advantage."

I pull away from Greg and walk down the hall. "Caring is not an advantage." I repeat. I can hear Greg calling after me but I don't stop. I exit the hospital and start to walk down the street. I don't know where I'm going or what I'm doing but I just keep walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Mycroft emotions! *Evil laugh* thanks for reading love ya
> 
>  
> 
> Nubbles


	17. Just Wake Up

John's P.O.V

I look at the clock. 12 hours. For 12 hours, I've sat here not knowing what happening with Sherlock. I don't know if he'll make it. No one has told me anything. I don't know where Mycroft is. I haven't seen or heard from him since he left. I haven't moved since I've got here.

I hear the door open and I look up hoping for it to be a doctor, but it's Greg. I look back down at the ground. All I can think about is Sherlock. The scene keep going my head. Watching Sherlock collapse to the ground. Watching him close, his eyes knowing that it might have been the last time I saw him alive. 

I here Greg sit next to me again. He sighs. "You should eat something." He says to me. I look up at him. He hands me a bag of crisps. (A/N hehe I love British words)

"I'm not hungry," I say. Greg frowns at me but doesn't say anything.

We sit there in silence I've gotten used to it in the hours I've been here. Then something breaks the silence. A doctor. I quickly stand up. I look the doctor up and down. There is so much blood. Sherlock's blood. "H-how is he?" My voice cracks.

The doctor looks me in the eyes. "He made it but not without some complications. He lost a lot of blood. His heart did stop during surgery. We were able to revive him. He is stable now." I nod. It's all I can do. I feel a pain in my chest. God it hurts so bad. Sherlock. I sit down.

Greg puts a hand my shoulder. "You okay, mate?" He asks. I look up at him then the doctor.

"C-can I see him?" I ask. My head still spinning.

"Yes." I stand up and walk toward the door. The doctor puts a hand my shoulder. "There is something you should know before you see him." 

I turn around and face him. "What?" I ask anxiously. I just want to see him and know he's okay.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Holmes is currently in a coma." I stare at the doctor.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"I'll bring you to him. follow me." He says and walks out the door.

Greg follows just behind me. We walk down the halls in silence I'm starting to dislike the silence. We stop in front of a door. The doctor slowly pushes it open. "Um I'll just stay out here," Greg says from behind me. I turn around and nod at him. 

I step inside and see Sherlock. He looks paler than usual. He's got so many things hooked up to him. I hear his heart monitor beep. "If you need anything tells me." The doctor says and with that he leaves.

I pull a chair close to the bed next to Sherlock. I grab his hand. It's cold and lifeless. I start to cry. I lift his hand up and kiss it. I set his hand down and look at his face. I move a piece of hair out of his face. 

"Sherlock, please Please, love, wake up. I-" I start to cry harder now and I can't speak. "S-Sherlock I love you," I say after I calm down. "Please just wake up."


	18. I Failed

Mycroft's P.O.V

I take my phone out of my pocket. Wow. I look at the time. I've been sitting here for hours. I unlock my phone. 17 text messages from Gregory and 8 missed calls. I click on my messages. I skip down to the last one he sent.

You don't have to tell me where you are just tell me your okay. Sherlock's out of surgery, but he is currently in a coma. Mycroft I'm worried about you. It's been hours since you left. Just please reply. I'm not going to text you again. -GL

Sherlock's in a coma. I doubt he'll wake up. People rarely wake up from comas. No. I can't think about that. I contemplate replying to Greg but finally decide to reply. I quickly type out a reply.

Gregory. I'm not sure if I'm okay. I am currently trying to deal with emotions that I have never felt before. I apologize for leaving. I am just having some difficulties dealing with this. I am currently sitting on a park bench. I'm not quite sure where exactly or how I got here. I will be at the hospital shortly.-MH

I send the message and stand up. I send a message to one of my drivers and a black car pulls up in front of me. I step into the car. "St.Bart's," I say to the driver and he pulls away.

My phone vibrates in my hand. I look down at it. A text from Greg. I open it.

I'll meet you outside.-GL

Just as I finish reading the car pulls up in front of the hospital. I thank the driver and step out. As I step out Greg walks outside. I cautiously walk toward him. I stand in front of him and stare at him. Just as I'm about to open my mouth to speak he punches me in the jaw.

I step back and raise a hand to my jaw. It's not broken, but it hurts. Greg steps toward me. "That was for leaving me and John. Not only was I worried about Sherlock but I was worried about you." He says to me.  
"I guess I did deserve it," I say. 

He nods. "I didn't punch you as hard as I wanted to." He says. I shake my head. .

"I know you could have broken my jaw if you really wanted to." Greg smiles a little at that. "I'm sorry, Greg," I say to him.

"I know I shouldn't have left but....I-I just didn't know what to do. I still don't know what to do." Greg looks at me sympathetically and hugs me. "I know, Mycroft." He says to me. He pulls away and grabs my hand. "You can go see him...If you want." He says to me.

"You can go see him...If you want." He says to me.

"Gregory." I say as we are about to walk inside. He turns and look at me. 

"Yes." He says. "I-I" I look down at the ground. "I'm scared. I'm scared for Sherlock. What if-" Greg cuts me off. "No. Don't think like that Mycroft. I know you're scared we all

"I-I" I look down at the ground. "I'm scared. I'm scared for Sherlock. What if-" Greg cuts me off. "No. Don't think like that Mycroft. I know you're scared we all

Greg cuts me off. "No. Don't think like that Mycroft. I know you're scared we all are, but we can't think the worst." 

I squeeze his hand and walk in with him. We slowly make our way to Sherlock's room. I stop in front of the door and let go of Greg's hand. I look at the room number and smirk. Room 221. "I believe John is in there right now," Greg says to me. 

I put my hand on the door and open it. "I'm going to stay out here. Unless you want me to come in with you?" Greg asks. I nod and grab his hand and squeeze it. I step inside holding Greg hand tightly.

I see John sitting next to Sherlock. They both look horrible. Sherlock is so pale. He has so many thinks hooked up to him. His hair is a mess. He looks dead. John turns around and I see his face. His eye red because he's been crying. He hair is a mess. I can see the sadness in his eyes. 

I walk closer to the bed. John stands up. "I'll let you be alone with him." He says and walks out of the room. I sit down in the chair next to the bed. Greg stands behind me. His hands are on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock," I say. "I was supposed to protect you and I failed. I'm sorry." I say and I can feel a tear run down my face.


	19. Why On Earth Are You Crying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This three months after the last chapter.

Greg's P.O.V  
I stand in the doorway of Mycroft's study. I watch him as he works. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Ah, hello Gregory." He says to me.

I sigh. "Mycroft, how long have we been dating?" I ask him. 

"Just over a year. Why?" He says.

I walk over and sit on the side of his desk. "Because even after dating me for over a year you still call me Gregory." He chuckles. 

"I like the name Gregory." He says. I can't help but laugh. "Good answer," I say.

"Good answer," I say.

His face suddenly turns serious. "I need to talk to you." He says. I stand up and walk next to him. He turns in his chair and faces me. He looks at me like he looks at everyone else with his mask on covering all his emotions. I know it's bad.

"What's up, My?" I ask him.

He hesitates before speaking. "I'm giving him one week." He says to me. I stare at him confused.What is he talking about? Then it hits me. I turn and lean on his desk again.

"But-" he cuts me off.

"Gregory. It's been three months. He hasn't woke up. I doubt he ever will. He has one week to wake up. If he doesn't he never will." He says his voice is cold. He stands up and puts his hands on my shoulders. 

"I'm sorry but we have to face the fact that he's not going to wake up." I nod.

"I know" He leans down and kisses my forehead before he walks away. I stand up and follow him toward the door. "You have to tell John," I say.

He stops and sighs. "I figured I would have to. I'll tell him tomorrow."

John's P.O.V

I slowly make my way down the hallway. I've grown used to walking down this hallway. Every day for three months, I have walked down it. Every day for three months, I've had to watch Sherlock laying in a hospital bed motionless. I used to watch him run around solving crimes now I'm watching him die.

I walk into his room and sit in the chair next to his bed. "Hey Sherlock," I say to him. I grab his hand. I sigh. Just as I am about to say more I stop. I hear two people walk up to the door. I'm guessing it's Mycroft and Greg. I hear them talking. I can't make out what they are saying, but I tell they are bickering about something. 

Finally, I hear the door open. I turn and see Mycroft step into the room. "Hello John. Nice to see you," He says to me and smiles. His smile is fake.

"What do you want Mycroft?" I say to him. The smile fades from his face and he sighs.

"I am here to tell you that I am giving Sherlock one week. If he doesn't wake up in those seven days we are pulling the plug on him." He says. His face is like a mask. I know he is trying to hide his emotions.

The thing is I lived with Sherlock for years and I've known Mycroft for years. I can see through both their masks. "I'm sorry. If he hasn't woke up already he never will and I know he wouldn't want us to just keep him around like he's a potato. I'm sorry I truly am." He says to me. His mask suddenly disappears as He talks and I can see everything. I see all the pain. "Good day John." He says to me and then he leaves the room. 

Seven days. That's all I have left with him. I feel the tears well up in my eyes. "Sherlock, please. Wake up. In seven days, your arse of a brother is going to pull the plug on you. You need to wake up" I say to him and I lean forward and kiss his forehead.

\----Six days Later----

I stare at Sherlock. In less than 24 hours, he is going to be dead. I sit down in my chair and grab his hand like every other day. I lean down and kiss his hand. I can already feel my eyes start to water.

"Sherlock, please wake up. This is your last chance. Tomorrow he's going to....." My voice cracks as I speak and I can't finish before I completely break down. I sit there sobbing violently knowing he won't wake up. I will never hear his voice again. I'll never hear him play violin or deduce people ever again.

I look at him. He lays there undisturbed as I cry. I squeeze his hand. "Please Sherlock, wake up for me," I say. I shut my eyes tears still streaming down my face. I just sit there trying to calm down. I lift my hand up and wipe the tears from my eyes. I doesn't help since I'm still crying.

I look down at the ground trying to pull myself together.Sherlock is going to die and I can't stop it. I sit there crying then I hear a voice. "Why on Earth are you crying?" I gasp as I hear that voice. I look up and see Sherlock staring at me confused.


	20. Three Months

John's P.O.V

I look at Sherlock. After three months, I had lost almost all hope I'd see him awake again. It feels like years since I've seen him like this.

Even though he is sleeping he still looks different. He looks alive. I just sit there and stare at him. "John. You're staring at me again." Sherlock says and smiles. He opens his eyes and turns toward me.

I smile back at him."Sorry, love" I say and kiss his forehead. "I just missed you."

"I never left." He says to me a little confused.

"I know that. It's just you..." I try to find the words."You weren't you. You looked dead. I missed seeing you alive."

He grabs my hand and squeezes it."I can't imagine how hard it was for you for the past three months. All I know is that I promise it will never happen again."

I look up at him tears in my eyes. "Sher-" he cuts me off.

"I know don't make promises you know you can't keep." He says to me."I know I can keep this one John."

I smile and feel a tear roll down my cheek. Sherlock lifts his hand up and wipes it away. "Never again, John," he says softly. "I promise."

"I love you, Sherlock," I say.

"And I love you, John," Sherlock says and I know he means it. Out of everyone else Sherlock fell for me. (A/N hehe literally) 

I kiss him again but this time on the lips. He wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me closer. I put my hands on either side of his head balancing myself.

Our first snogging session in three months is cut short by someone clearing their throat behind us. I turn around and see Sherrinford standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt." He says. "I have some good news, Sherly."

"It's Sherlock" Sherlock snaps. He is been ruder to Sherrinford than he is to Mycroft.

"Okay, Sherlock we just need to get an MRI. And to wait for your blood work to come back and you can leave." Sherrinford says slightly irritated. "Tomorrow I'm guessing." He says and leaves.

"Finally," Sherlock says,"I hate hospitals."

"Well, you'll be home soon," I say to him. We sit there is silence for a while. "Hey Sherlock?" I say finally.

"Yes John," Sherlock says looking at me.

"Why are you so rude Sherrinford? I'm used to you being rude to Mycroft, but you are more rude to Sherrinford than Mycroft." I ask.

"I used to be close to Sherrinford till he got in with the bad crowd. It started out as him just getting in trouble for some robberies with his friends. It all changed when he met two people." He says.  
"These two people being Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty."

"What?!" I say.

" Yes John I have known Jim and Sebastian for a long time." He says. I just sit there dumbfounded. I never knew that.

"I left for college soon after they became friends. I never really came home when I was in college or after college either. I moved to London and soon after Sherrinford did too. We didn't see each other often. I soon became a consulting detective and we lost contact completely.

Then Moriarty decided to pay me a visit. He had always liked me. Moriarty and Moran kidnapped me. For days, they tortured me. Somehow they knew what would drive me mad. After over a week of being tortured Mycroft found me. I later found out that Sherrinford had helped Moran and Moriarty." He finishes his story.

"Wow," I say." but..."

"He cleaned up his act awhile ago went to medical school and here he is now. I never forgave him for what he did. I never will." He says sadly.

"I don't blame you love," I say and kiss him on the forehead.


	21. Never Again

John's P.O.V

I look at Sherlock. After three months I had lost almost all hope I'd see him awake again. It feels like years since I've seen him like this.

Even though he is sleeping he still looks different. He looks alive. I just sit there and stare at him. "John. You're staring at me again." Sherlock says and smiles. He opens his eyes and turns toward me.

I smile back at him."Sorry, love" I say and kiss his forehead. "I just missed you" 

"I never left." He says to me a little confused.

"I know that. It's just you..." I try to find the words."You weren't you. You looked dead. I missed seeing you alive."  
He grabs my hand and squeezes it."I can't imagine how hard it was for you for the past three months. All I know is that I promise it will never happen again."

I look up at him tears in my eyes. "Sher-" he cuts me off.

"I know don't make promises you know you can't keep." He says to me."I know I can keep this one John" I smile and feel a tear roll down my cheek. Sherlock lifts his hand up and wipes it away. "Never again, John" he says softly. "I promise."

"I love you, Sherlock." I say.

"And I love you, John." Sherlock says and I know he means it. Out of everyone else Sherlock fell for me. (A/N hehe literally) 

I kiss him again but this time on the lips. He wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me closer. I put my hands on either side of his head balancing myself. Our first snogging session in three months is cut short by someone clearing their throat behind us. I turn around and see Sherrinford standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt." He says. "I have some good news, Sherly." 

"It's Sherlock" Sherlock snaps. He is been more rude to Sherrinford than he is to Mycroft.

"Okay Sherlock we just need to get a MRI. And to wait for your blood work to come back and you can leave." Sherrinford says slightly irritated. "Tomorrow I'm guessing." He says and leaves. 

"Finally." Sherlock says."I hate hospitals." 

"Well you'll be home soon." I say to him. We sit there is silence for a while. "Hey Sherlock?" I say finally.

"Yes John." Sherlock says looking at me.

"Why are you so rude Sherrinford? I'm used to you being rude to Mycroft but you are more rude to Sherrinford than Mycroft." I ask.

"I used to be close to Sherrinford till he got in with the bad crowd. It started out as him just getting in trouble for some robberies with his friends. It all changed when he met two people." He says.

"These two people being Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty." 

"What?!" I say. 

" Yes John I have known Jim and Sebastian for along time." He says. I just sit there dumbfounded. I never knew that.

"I left for college soon after they became friends. I never really came home when I was in college or after college either. I moved to London and soon after Sherrinford did too. We didn't see each other often. I soon became a consulting detective and we lost contact completely.  
Then Moriarty decided to pay me a visit. He had always liked me. Moriarty and Moran kidnapped me. For days they tortured me. Somehow they knew what would drive me mad. After over a week of being tortured Mycroft found me. I later found out that Sherrinford had helped Moran and Moriarty." He finishes his story.

"Wow." I say."but..."

"He cleaned up his act awhile ago went to medical school and here he is now. I never forgave him for what he did. I never will." He says sadly.

"I don't blame you love." I say and kiss him in the forehead.


	22. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to update I have been really busy!!

Sherlock's P.O.V

I sit up and swing my legs off of the bed. Finally, I'm going home. I try to stand, but my legs feel like jello. I fall and John catches me. I smile at him. "Sorry."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "You need to slow down, love. You haven't moved from that bed in three months." He says and tries to help me stand again.

I refuse to let him help me though. I can do it myself. I'm a grown man. "Sherlock, you are going to have to let me help you," John says in a warning tone.

I sigh. "I know," I say weakly.

John smiles at me sadly then kisses my forehead. "Okay, now let me help you up." He says. He wraps one arm around my waist and I put one of my arms around his shoulders. I slowly stand up leaning on John. "There you go." He says.

Just then, Sherrinford walks in. "Ah Sherlock. It's nice to see you standing." He says smiling cheerfully. I glare at him. "I'm just here to tell you your restriction. You are able to leave today, but you have restrictions. You need to take it easy like I said the other day. Rest as much as possible don't exhaust yourself." I groan. How on earth am I supposed to do that? "You will have to come back here every week until your lung is fully healed. It won't be that long till then." 

"Lucky" I mutter under my breath. I hear John laugh a little bit at my comment. 

Sherrinford sighs. "I'll be back in a little bit with some papers you need to sign then you can leave." He says and walks out of the room.

"Let's go for a walk down to the cafeteria," John says. I nod and step forward slowly not letting go of John. By the time we get to the cafeteria, I can walk on my own. I'm still a little wobbly, but I don't need to lean on John.

Once we are done eating we walk back to my room. "You should get dressed," John says. I look down. I forgot I was still wearing this horrible hospital gown. John walks over to the little closet in the corner of the room and pulls out some clothes for me. He sets them down on the bed next to where I sit. 

I pick up the pair of trousers and lean down to put them on. When I do my chest begins to burn. "Here," John says helping me pull them up. "Let me help you." 

"Thank you," I say and put on my shirt. I chuckle a little because it's John's favorite shirt of mine. My purple shirt.

Once I am fully clothed Sherrinford returns with papers in his hands. "You just to sign these and you can go." He says and hands them to me. I quickly sign them and give them back to him. "You are free to go, big brother. It was nice to see you." He says and leaves the room.

I stand up and grab John's hand. "Let's go home," I say.

The cab stops in front of Baker Street. Nothing has changed.John quickly gets out and opens the door for me. I smile at him. I grab his hand and we make our way to the door. Mrs. Hudson opens it before I can even put my hand on the knob.

"Oh, Sherlock. It's so good to see you!" She says and hugs me gently. I know how hard it must have been for her not to give me a bone crushing hug.

"It's good to be home," I say. She steps aside and I step inside. I slowly make my way up the stairs having to stop halfway up to catch my breath. Ugh this is going to be hard. When I finally make it upstairs I go right to my chair and sit down.

John stands in the doorway and watches me. "What?" I say. He smiles at me.

"It's nice to have you back, Sherlock." He says. I smile back at him. A real smile. The smile that I only let John see. He walks over to me. "Welcome home." He says and kisses me on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Love ya
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -Nubbbles


	23. One Day Won't Kill You Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!! NEXT PART OF THE CHAPTER UP LATER OR TOMORROW!!

John's P.O.V

"I don't understand why we have to go, though" Sherlock pouts.

"Sherlock, they're your parents," I say.

"Oh, really I wasn't aware, John. Thank for informing me." He replies sarcastically.

"Sherlock it's one day you will live."

"Yes John but that one day will be spent with my parents and Mycroft." I don't understand why he's making such a big deal out of this yet again it is Sherlock I'm talking about.

"Sherlock, you are not getting out of this we are going to your parents house tomorrow and staying the night for Christmas," I say sternly.

"Fine." He says then storms out of the room. I'm guessing he's going to sulk.

\---the next day---

Sherlock's P.O.V

"John I still don't understand why we had to wake up early just to go to me parents house," I say.

"Sherlock it's nice. The whole time I've known you have never gone to see your parents or even talked to them Sherlock." I sigh. He's right.

"Fine. Just this once I am letting you drag me to my parents." I say.

The drive to my parents house is quiet. I drive. John seems nervous. I don't why. He's the one who suggested we come. He's nervous out something else them but what.

"John?" I say breaking the silence.

"Yes, Sherlock," he asks.

"You're nervous why?" I ask him. He laughs a little bit.

"I'm nervous about your Christmas gift." He says.

I put my hand on his thigh reassuringly.

I turn and pull into the driveway of the enormous house.

"Wow. You grew up here?" John says surprised.

"Sadly I did," I say.

"Sadly? Sherlock this place is amazing!" He says shocked.

I sigh and stop the car. I get out and walk to over to John. I grab his hand and squeeze it.

"Ready?" I ask. He stretches and kisses me on the cheek.

"Ready." He says and we walk to the door.

It opens before I can even knock. "Sherly!" My mother squeals and pulls me into a bone crushing hug. She lets go of me. "And you must be John!" She says and pulls him into a hug too.

She lets go of John and moves out of the doorway. John and I walk inside and I can hear John gasp as he sees the inside. "Holy shit." He mutters under his breath.

"Sherly, will show you where you two will be sleeping, his old room, so you can put your things down." She says to John.

I grab John's hand and start walking toward my old room. " Be right back," I say over my shoulder. Ugh anything to get away from my mother. I walk down the hall with John's hand in mine. It's been years since I've been here, but I still know it like the back of my hand. I open the door to my old room and step insides.

Memories start flooding. All the times I would hide in my room when I younger. The times I would go days without leaving so Mycroft would slip plates of food inside. Not all memories are fond ones though. Here in this room is where I trained my mind to be emotionless. After coming home from school, numerous times beat mentally and physically I finally decide to just stop.

John's voice takes me out of my memories. "Sherlock? You okay?" He says.

I sigh."Just memories." I say and set my bag on my bed and sit down.

"I have to say that I am surprised," John says and sits next to me.

"Surprised about what?" I ask slightly confused.

"I'm surprised that there isn't molding things and hundreds of different chemicals everywhere." I look around I can see how it is surprising.

"Mummy made me clean everything up before I went to uni and this is my first time back since I left." John laughs a little.

"That explains it." He says.

I stand up followed by John and walk into the kitchen. I see my father sitting at the counter reading the paper contently. "William, wonderful to see you." He says standing up and putting the paper down. He is the only person I allow to call me William. I've always had a soft spot for my father. I remember when I was young he used to read me detective stories. He's part of the the reason I am a detective. His sticks his hand out and I shake it. 

He turns to John."You must be Dr.Watson." He says and shakes his hand.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr.Holmes," John says. He turns to me. "Why don't you show me around outside. It's a lovely day outside." He says to me.

"Ah yes, that seems like a good idea. William can show you all of the places he would run and hide from Mycroft when he was younger." My father says and chuckles. "Speaking of Mycroft he should be here soon."

"We will be back before dinner," I say.

I decide to show John my favorite spot as a child. "It's just a little clearing in the woods. Nothing special." I say to John as we approach it. "I used to come here to think or just to look at the stars at night," I say.

John smiles, but I can see he is nervous again. "John?" I ask.

"Yes, love?" He says looking at me.

"You're still nervous why?" I say to him. He smiles at me. He steps so he is facing me and puts a hand in his pocket. Then other clicks in my mind. "John," I say.

"Sherlock Holmes, you are a giant pain in my arse but I love you. You are brilliant and amazing. Would you marry me?" He says pulling a ring out of his pocket.

My jaw drops. John looks at me and I see him start to worry. I cup his face with my hands and kiss him. "Yes," I say and kiss him on the nose.


	24. One Day Won't Kill You Pt.2

John's P.O.V

That went better than I planned. I was planning on proposing later went we opened Christmas present but now was definitely a better than it would have been later. 

Sherlock wraps his arm around my waist and we walk back to his house. While we were walking I could see Sherlock periodically looking at the ring on his finger. I can't help but smile.

"Merry Christmas," I say to him the next time he looks at his ring. He stops and looks at me. He seems worried.My heartbreaks he doesn't want to get married. I'm moving too fast. I knew it. "What's wrong?You don't want to get married. It was a stupid idea. I-" He cuts me off.

"No no, no, John. I'm sorry. It's just.." he pauses."John" He says and grabs both my hands. "I want to marry you. Don't worry about that it's just you don't have a ring."

"Oh," I say relieved. "I don't need a ring. It's fine." 

"Okay." He says smiling. He leans down and kisses me then we start to walk again.

When we get back Mycroft has arrived. Wonderful. Dinner is ready, too. Before we even say anything Mycroft congratulates us. Sherlock father also mutters a congratulation to us, but I think I'm the only one who heard it. Sherlock glares as Mycroft , who is sitting across the table from him.

"Why are you congratulating them, Mikey?" Mrs. Holmes asks. Sherlock and I can't help but laugh a little at his nickname.

"The name is Mycroft. It is the name you gave. If you could possibly struggle to the end." He says irritated. "I was congratulating them on their engagement." He says look towards Sherlock and me.

"Engagement?" Mrs. Holmes asks.

"Yes John and I are now engaged," Sherlock says.

"Why haven't we known about it?" Mrs.Holmes says. Mr. Holmes just sits there and smiles. I'm guessing he deduced it like Mycroft did. I don't know though. I think Sherlock once told me that his father taught him and Mycroft how to deduce.

"Because I didn't know about it till less than an hour ago," Sherlock says.

"A proposal on Christmas eve how lovely," Mrs. Holmes says.

"Quite cliche too" Sherlock mutters so only I can hear.

"Shut up, you love cliche," I say elbowing him playfully.

The rest of dinner goes smoothly. Well, beside the bickering between Mycroft and Sherlock.  
Once we are all finished we make our way to the living room. "Time for presents!" Mrs. Holmes says excitedly.

Sherlock and Mycroft both sigh. Mycroft pulls out his phone and starts to text someone.

"Texting your boyfriend again, brother dear?" Sherlock asks smirking. He just loves to start shit with his brother.

"Boyfriend? Mikey, you didn't tell me you were dating someone? Oh, this so exciting! One of my boys getting married and the other dating!" Mrs. Holmes says.

The door bell rings and Sherlock jumps up immediately. "I'll get it." He says running toward the door. I look over at Mycroft confused. He just looks at me and smiles. He actually smiles at me. A genuine smile. Creeps me out.

Sherlock comes back with his hands behind his back. He looks mischievous. "Who was it?" Mrs. Holmes asks.

Sherlock looks toward Mycroft then to me. "It was a delivery." He says. He walks and stands in front of me. He get down on one knee and pulls out a little velvet box from behind his back. "John Watson, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asks me. He opens the box to reveal a ring almost identical to the one I gave him. 

"Don't ask stupid questions, Sherlock!" Mycroft says.


	25. A Fiancee

John's PO.V

 

The flat is quiet when we get back. Mrs. Hudson is at her sister's house till tomorrow so Sherlock and I are spending the day together. We got home and both of us collapsed on the couch.

"Bored!" Sherlock yells squirming from my grip. He stands up and starts to pace around the room.

"Sherlock, we've been home an hour relax," I say trying to get him to lay down with me again

"But John! I'm Bored!" He says whining like a child.,

"Sherlock, sometimes I question if you are really an adult or not," I say. He glares at me.

"I am not a child!" He says.

"Then don't act like one, love. Just" I sigh. "Sit down." He mumbles something under his breath and sits next to me. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek.

he immediately jumps up when he hears they door open downstairs. "Mrs. Hudson?" I ask him.

"Must be home early." He says and basically runs down the stairs. I sigh and stand up following him.

"Oh, hello boys," Mrs. Hudson says as I get downstairs.

"Hello,", Sherlock and I say at the same time.

"How was your Christmas?" She asks us.

Sherlock looks at me and smiles. "Wonderful!" He says. He is unusually perky. It's odd.

"That's good," She says. "Did you get anything good?" She asks us curiously.

"Yep," Sherlock say popping the 'p'.

"Oh, that's wonderful dear! You are so hard to shop for." She says.

"Yes well, John was able to find the perfect gift for me." He says.

"What did he get you, dear?" She asks.

Sherlock turns to me and smiles. "A fiancee," He says beaming.

"Oh wonderful! My boys getting married!" She says and pulls the two of us into a bog crushing hug. She lets us go wiping tears from her eyes. "When is the wedding?" She asks.

I turn and look at Sherlock. He shrugs at me. "We don't know quite yet. We haven't talked about it yet." I say.

"You should start to think about it! I am happy to help you two plan the wedding too." She tells us.

"Thank you. We probably will need some help." I says. 

"You will need help," Sherlock says.

"Sherlock Holmes, don't think that you aren't helping me plan our wedding!" I says to him. He sighs and rolls his eye at me.


	26. Was It Really That Hard?

Sherlock's P.O.V

"I don't understand why this is so important!" I say to John. He rolls his eyes at me.

"Sherlock, this is our wedding and you need a best man!" He says sternly.

"Then who is your best man?" I ask him raising an eyebrow.

"Mike." He says.

"I have one friend and it's you, John! I don't have someone to have as a best man." I tell him. He face saddens when I do. He leans over the table and kisses me. 

"Greg?" He asks me leaning back against his chair.

"Who the hell is Greg?" I ask him. 

"Lestrade, you idiot!" He says and kicks me playfully under the table.

"Oh yeah. I guess he can be my best man. I have known him for a while." I say and delete Lestrade's first name. 

"Good. You have to ask him. I know he will say yes, but you still have to ask." John says. I sigh.

"Fine, but I have one problem with him as my best man," I say to him. He rolls his eyes at me again.

"Of course you do. What is the problem?" He asks me irritated.

" My brother," I say.

"What about your brother? He has nothing to do with this!" John says and I can tell he is trying his hard, not to hurt me right now.

"Gavin is in a relationship with him," I say grimacing. John laughs.

"It's Greg and I don't care.You are going to ask him to be your best man!" John says raising his voice. 

I sigh."Okay", I say defeated.

"Good. Next time you see him ask him." He says.

The doorbell rings. I stand up and run down the stairs hoping it's a client. I am disappointed when I open the door to see Lestrade.

"Hey, Sherlock." He says.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"I came to see you." He says.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Just let me in," He says. I step aside and let him in. 

"Who was it, love?" John asks as we get upstairs.

"Me," Greg says. John turns around.

"Oh, hey Greg. I didn't see you. Do you have a case?" He asks.

"Yeah." He says and hands a file to John.

I walk over to John and grab the file. John quickly snatches it back from me. 

"Don't you have something to ask Greg, Sherlock?" He says.

"No and give me the file," I say irritated.

"It's got us stumped. I thought you two could help us." Lestrade says awkwardly.

"I could help if John let me see the file," I says.

"You can see the file after you ask him," John says. I sigh.

"Fine," I say and turn toward Lestrade. "As you know John and I are getting married," I says. Lestrade nods and I continue. "And as a tradition that John is making me follow I need a best man," I say. Lestrade doesn't say anything. 

I sigh. " Are you really that stupid!?" I say aggravated. John elbows me in the ribs. "I am asking you to be my best man, Lestrade," I say.

"Me?" Lestrade asks confused.

"Yes, you," I say growing more irritated by the minute.

"Well, I'd be honored to." He says.

"Good. You can leave now and John give me the file." I say and turn to John. 

"See ya' Sherlock. John" Lestrade says and leaves finally.

"Was that really that hard, Sherlock?" John says after he is gone.

"Yes it was now, give me," I say and grab the file from John. I quickly read through it. "It was the sister," I say and send a text to Lestrade.


	27. Chapter 27

John's P.O.V

I open my eyes to see the sun pouring into the room. I roll over and check the time. Sherlock groans and pulls me closer to him. "Sherlock," I say prying myself from his grip. "We need to get up," Sherlock rolls overs and buries his face in his pillow. I can't help but smile. At least he's sleeping. Luckily, since we've been together he's been sleeping more. 

I sigh and get up. Sherlock doesn't move. "Sherlock," I say louder this time. He buries his face deeper in his pillow. "Sherlock, seriously we're having lunch with your parents today," He doesn't move. "Sherlock!" I say raising my voice. He rolls over, finally.

"Don't wanna," He says barely audible.

"Don't be lazy, love," I say sitting down on the side of the bed. 

"It's not lazy, it's just wanting to stay in bed with my fiancee," He says wrapping his arms around me.

"Sherlock, you need to get up and get ready," 

"No," He says tightening his arms around me. I pry him off of me for the second time this morning. I stand up.

"I'm going to take a shower," I say. "And you better be awake when I'm done,"

"Or what?" He says.

"Or I'll marry you," I say and go into the bathroom.

It doesn't take me long to shower. I wrap my towel around my waist and walk back into the bedroom. To my surprise, Sherlock is still in bed. I grab some clothes and put them on. "Sherlock! Wake up!" I yell. He doesn't move. I sigh and walk over to the bed. I hit him in the arm. "Sherlock," I say. He buries himself deeper into the bed. I pick up a pillow and hit him in the head with it. 

"Hey!" He says sitting up. He grabs a pillow and throws it at me. 

"Oh, good you're up," I say. "Now, go get ready," I say. 

Sherlock's P.O.V.

"Do we really have to go?" I ask John as we get into a cab.

"Yes, Sherlock your parents are in town and we promised to have lunch with them," He says. 

"No, you promised them," I say.

"Sherlock, stop complaining we are having lunch with them and you can't change that," John says sternly.

"Will Mycroft be there?" I ask him.

"Yes and I think he's bringing Greg," He says.

"No, we can't go now," I say.

"Sherlock, you are going to be nice to your brother and Greg!" John says raising his voice.

The cab stops and we both get out. We walk inside and I spot Mycroft, Geoff and my parents sitting at a table. Both of us walk over to the table.

"Sherly. John . How are you both?" Mummy says as we sit down.

"Good," John says. I just glare and Mycroft. My parents, John, and Gavin continue chatting. Mycroft and I just sit and listen to our partners converse.

"How's the diet, Mycroft?" I ask him. He scowls at me.

"Faked your death lately?" He says.

"Piss off, Mycroft," I say.

"Make me," He says.

"Oh no, should I be scared, Mycroft? You would never hurt me. No, not intentionally. You care too much. I thought you learned a long time ago that caring was not an advantage," I tell him.

"Says the one getting married," He retaliates.

"Yes, I care but I know it's not an advantage. I've almost died because I cared. It's definitely not an advantage," I say.

"Sherlock?" John says. He stands up and storms out of the restaurant.

"Good job," Mycroft says. 

"Mycroft!" Greg yells at him.

I stand up and follow John. I walk outside and see him walking down the street.

"John," I yell running after him. He doesn't turn around just keeps walking."John," I say as I finally catch up with him. I grab his hand. He tries to pull his hand from my grip."John,"

He turns around. 'What, Sherlock? What else could you possibly have to say?"

"John, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," I say to him trying to make amends.

"No, you just said that you know caring is not an advantage! Now I know, Sherlock, you don't think I'm an advantage! Why am I surprised? You're you. How could I ever think that you would actually care about anyone let alone me?!" He yells at me.

"John, listen to me!" I say. " Yes, I do think caring is an advantage,"

"What that supposed to help?" John says sassily.

"John, I don't just care about you, I love you," I tell him.

"Sherlock, I." He says. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him.

"Please forgive me," I say.

He smiles. "Fine but you have to sleep on the couch tonight," 

"Fine," I say.

"Let's go back, now," He say and pulls away from me.

"Do we have to?" I ask him.

"Sherlock," He says warningly.

"If you insist," I say and follow him back to the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past few weeks have been hell for me I broke my nose and got a concussion and my best friend who literally saved my life now hates me. That's why it took me so long to updates again sorry :/


	29. A Surprise

'John's P.O.V

"John," Sherlock says poking me. I open my eyes and look at the clock. 4:30 A.M. on a Saturday.

"What?" I say yawning.

"What time should the ceremony start?" He asks me. I roll over and look at Sherlock.

"Whatever time you want it to. Sherlock it's 4:30 go back to sleep," I say wrapping my arms around him.

"John," He says pulling away from me. "This is important,"

"Sherlock, we don't even know what day we are having the wedding, relax," I say.

"Okay then, what day should we have the wedding?"He asks. 

"Sherlock, can we do this in a few hours?" I say.

"John," He whines.

"Sherlock, go back to sleep," I tell him.

He sighs in defeat and cuddles closer to me. 

Sherlock's P.O.V

I lay next to John. I listen as his breath steadies and he's asleep again. I slowly and carefully slip out of bed.

I walk into the kitchen and make some tea. Not as good as John's tea. I go into the living room and grab my violin. I know John won't mind. He's a heavy sleeper. I put the violin under my chin and play a few notes. I walk over to the music stand and write them down. I do this over and over again. Writing notes down, erasing them, then either writing them down again or throwing the whole paper away.

"Sherlock," John says. I look up and see John standing in the doorway.

"Why are you awake?" I ask him.

"Sherlock it's 8:00," He says. I turn around and look outside, the sun is up now.

"Oh, I didn't realize," I say.

"How long have you been playing?" He asks me.

"I'd say around 3 and a half hours," I say.  
"What were you just playing? I only caught the end, but it sounded amazing." I smile.

"It's a surprise," I tell him. I quickly write the title of the piece on the sheet music then grab it before John can see. I'll save it for later.

John raises and eyebrow at me. "A surprise?" He asks walking over to me.

"Yes, a surprise, as in you have to wait to see and hear it," I say to him. He wraps his arms around my waist.

"Well, I can't wait to hear it, love," He says. I smile, lean down and kissed him.

"I love you, John," I say against his lips. "With all my heart," 

"I love you, too, Sherlock," John says to me and kisses me again.


End file.
